NARUTO: A ROCK LEE STORY!
by AnimeLover5921
Summary: Rock Lee and Sakura go to the beach so Rock Lee can finally have a chance with her. Or will he? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto ROCK LEE story I am creating for my sister and of course you guys too! A time at the beach. I will try my best to make a few a week! Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE A BECH DAY!  
Rock Lee thinks: "It sure is a nice day! Maybe I should go as Sakura if she wants to go to the park! Or swimming! OOOOhhhh!"  
Sakura: "Hey Rock Lee! I'm so bored! I wanted to go to the park today! Everyone left so it's just me and you!"  
Rock Lee: "Sure! But I was thinking swimming because thats what I had planned."  
Sakura: "Sure let me go get my things then we can go!"  
Rock Lee: *doing a sexy voice* "Ok. I'll be wating at the beach." Sakura: "Bye!" *Sakura runs away exited*  
Rock Lee thinks: "I'm so glad everyone left! I hope after we go to the beach, me and her will be dating!"  
Rock Lee runs home and puts on his bright green speedos. The whole time saying "Sakura". Rock Lee goes in front of the mirror and says: "She will love me! With these speedos it is sure my sexy legs will do the trick and next thing we know we'll be dating, then I kill Naruto and Sasuke just to be safe shes mine, then marriage!  
Nothing can go wrong!"  
*5 mintes later*  
Sakura: "Rock Lee, I'm ready to go!"  
Rock Lee: "Ok! I'm coming!"  
*Rock Lee comes out wearing speedos*  
*Sakura mumbles*  
*Sakura smiles really big*  
Rock Lee: "You like?" *Rock Lee rubbing his upper thigh the whole time*  
Sakura: "Yes! Let's go!"  
Rock Lee thinks "Man! I don't know what kind of bathing suit shes wearig because she has a towel on! She has to take it off!  
A few minutes later they arrive at the beach.  
An unknown voice: "Hey Sakura!"  
Rock Lee: "I know that voice from anywhere! It's the ice cream man!"  
Sakura: "No sexy, I mean silly that's Sasuke!"  
*Sasuke doing a sexy pose on the beach just wearing a black thong, while clenching his sexy butt cheeks*  
*Sakura like dies inside seeing that sexiness!*  
Rock Lee: "What the Justin Bieber are you doing here!?"  
Sasuke: "I thought that only Sakura would be here but not with you! Anyway, I can still charm her!" *Sasuke wiggling eyebrows*  
Sakura: "Let's just have a fun day at the beach!"  
*Sakura runs to the water, then throws her towel*  
Sasuke: "You had better not try anything because everyone in the world know that she's mine!"  
Rock Lee: "No! She's mine! Plus I totally deserve her!"  
Sasuke: "She... she ... took off her towel!" Rock Lee: Let's go right now!"  
*Guys running to Sakura doing girly giggling noises* *They walk to Sakura*  
Rock Lee: "She has a 2 piece!"  
Sasuke: "What!? OMJB she does! Sakura: "Could one of you hand me my towel? I feel so weird and... naked!"  
Rock Lee: "Sure, honey, I mean Sakura."  
*Sasuke hands her the towel after Lee is done talking*  
Sakura: "Thanks, Sasuke! By the way, love the thong and sexy butt!"  
*Rock Lee screeching while walking to the porta-potty*  
Rock Lee: "Sasuke is winning her over! There has to be something I can do! Wait I know!" *Rock Lee laughs while walking out*  
Sakura: "Hey Lee!" *Rock Lee runs to Sakura*  
Rock Lee: "Yeah, what is it? Don't like Sasuke invading our privacy? No worry I will get rid of him!" Sakura: "No he's fine *laughs* hmm, why do you not like Sasuke? He's cute.."  
Rock Lee: "Whoa whoa whoa! You think he's.. *gulps* c-c-c-cute? So what am I?" *Puppy dog eyes* Sasuke: "Hey Sakura! Look at this seashell I found!" *Put alot of emphasis on the I*  
*Sakura runs over*  
Rock Lee whispers: "No love for me.. right now :( !" *Zooms in on face dramatically*  
Rock Lee: "Wait, my idea!" *Rock Lee runs over to them*  
Sasuke: "Hey ugly! Go away!"  
Sakura: "Don't be so mean! Whats up, Lee man?"  
Rock Lee: "Watch this!"  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. More People?

Rock Lee: "Watch this!" *Rock Lee takes off his speedos, smiling*  
Sasuke and Sakura: "Rock Lee!"  
*Sasuke like shocked while Sakura happy*  
Sakura: "Rock Lee oohhh!"  
Sasuke: "Cover it up man! Theres a lady here! Have you no manners?!"  
*Sasuke tries to cover her eyes but Sakura pulls away*  
Rock Lee: "I knew my sexy naked body would make her love me!"  
Sakura: "I'm like super happy right now! If only there were one more..."  
Sasuke and Rock Lee: "You best not be thinking of Naruto, women!"  
Sakura: "Sasuke, why didn't you go with everyone else?"  
Sasuke: "To have my time with you my... poptart?" *Sasuke is so nervous*  
Rock Lee: "Hello! There's a sexy, naked, young man a.k.a MMMMEEE! But you guys are talking like I'm not here?!"  
Sakura: "Lee, trust me that's in my mind forever!"  
Rock Lee: "Wait, if I put bandages on my nipples will you love me?"  
Sakura: "I came here to have a fun day at the beach and that's what I'm gonna do!" *Sakura runs to the water*  
Sasuke: "Great! Look what you did with your ugly, naked, body!"  
Rock Lee: "Hey I'm not naked I have bandages on my nipples!"  
Sasuke: "When did you get those on?"  
Rock Lee: "I'm a ninja!" *Rock Lee slowly walks away to Sakura*  
Sakura: "Lee, I'm thinking about going home."  
Rock Lee: "Sure! Is it getting late anyway. *pauses for 5 seconds* "I didn't put sun screen on my cheeks! My sexy cheeks are burned!" *Rock Lee screams like a girl* Sakura: "I'm going home." *Sakura sounds very sad*  
Rock Lee: "Yeah let's go. I can cook us dinner!" *Rock Lee and Sakura start walking home*  
*Sasuke comes to them just wearing bandaids on his nipples*  
Sasuke: "Do you love me now!?"  
Sakura: "It's only good when Lee does it stupid! Wait a minute! You only did this to make me love you?!"  
Sasuke: "No no no. I did it because my thong is gone!"  
Rock Lee: "Dude, it's on the picnic table right there!" *Rock Lee points the smiles evily*  
Sasuke: "You son a female dog!"  
Unknown voice: "Hey guys! I didn't know the 3 of you would be here!"  
Sakura thinks: "My 3rd man!" *Squeel*  
Rock Lee: "Sakura, why did you squeel?!"  
Sakura: "He's my 3rd man!"  
Rock Lee: "For real this time I know that voice it's Guy Sensei with Naruto!" *Rock Lee has a tear in his eye and so happy*  
Sasuke in a girly voice: "I'm naked! No one could ever see the Great Sasuke naked! Exept for Sakura!"  
Sakura: "Guy, could you go put your speedos on?"  
Guy: "Sure. BRB!" *Guy runs away and Naruto comes over*  
Naruto: "Hey guys! Whoa, why is Sasuke and Rock Lee naked?"  
Sasuke: "I'm not naked! Can't you guys see the bandages on my nipples?!"  
Sakura: "So, Naruto, did you bring your swim outfit?"  
Naruto: "Duh! Let me go change!" *Naruto runs to the porta-potty*  
*Sakura squeels*  
Rock Lee: "Sakura, why are you so happy? It better not be because of Naruto, is it?"  
Sakura: "No no, it's not!"  
*Guy comes back as Naruto does*  
Guy: "Rock Lee!? Why is you naked?!"  
Rock Lee: "Guy sensei I was just uhh I did it to get Sakura"  
Guy: "Well, at least you did it the right way! Most kids do it the wrong way!"  
Rock Lee: "Yeah! "  
Sakura: "Naruto, Sasuke, Lee come here!"  
*They run over but Guy stays*  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee: "What is it?"  
Sakura: "Now all my boys here! Kakashi turn on the music!"  
Kakashi cranks it up then dance music comes on*  
Sakura: "Yay I'm so happy!"  
*They all danced all night*  
To be continued 


	3. The Last Chapter

Before I start this one guys I would like to say that this is the last part. Please review and leave suggestions that you would like me to write a story about next! Taking any animes! Thanks!

*The next morning*  
Rock Lee: "Yesturday was the funnest day of my life! Wait whos laying across my stomach!?"  
*Looks and Naruto is laying sideways across his stomach*  
Naruto: "Oh hey Lee! Your stomach is very soft!" *Naruto rubs his stomach*  
Rock Lee: "Ewwwwww get off! The only person, or people, that can rub my tummy is, let me say, is Guy Sensei, Sakura and me!"  
Naruto: "G...Guy Sensei?!"  
Sakura: "Oh hey guys! I guess we partied a bit hard, didn't we?"  
Sasuke: "I can't believe I slept naked!"  
Rock Lee: "Where are your bandaids?"  
Sasuke: "They fell off."  
Sakura: "You slept naked next to me?!"  
Sasuke: "So what?"  
Naruto: "I'm starving! Let's just go home and eat!"  
Sakura: "We can go to my house!"  
Guy: "I know I don't belong here with all of you so I'll just go home!"  
Rock Lee: "Bye! Make sure you be very careful! I don't want you to be hurt!"  
Guy: "Ok, I will! Be good! Get Sakura to be yours, ok, Lee?" *Makes weird noises*  
Rock Lee: "Yes Guy Sensei! I will try!"  
Guy: "But the least you can do is put your speedos back on ok? 'Cause it be cold out son!"  
Sasuke: "Dude, its like, atleast 80 degrees out! And he's even naked!"  
Rock Lee: "I promise!"  
*Guy leaves*  
Sakura: "Kakashi, are you still here?"  
Kakashi: "Heck yeah! I'm the friggin DJ!"  
Sasuke: "Man, I always thought Kakashi was the sad type!"  
Rock Lee: "In the show with you guys I always thought Sasuke and Kakashi were the sad ones!"  
Sakura: "Can we go to my house now?"  
Sasuke: "You be rushin' me, woman?"  
Rock Lee: "She's my lady!"  
Naruto: "I think both you guys are sadly mistaken! It's me duhh!"  
*Sasuke Rock Lee and Naruto all arguing*  
Sakura: "Guys, I'm going home now!"  
Naruto: "Ok, we're coming!"  
*They all are walking to Sakuras house*  
Kakashi: "Sasuke, Rock Lee, you guys do know your still naked."  
Sasuke: "Some people are ashamed of their body. But I'm not."  
Rock Lee: "Yeah! Me be no shamed!"  
Naruto: "So, Sakura? What do you have at your house for eats?"  
Sakura: "Macoroni and cheese, hamburgers, roman noodles, cereal"  
Naruto: "Did you say Roman Noodles?"  
Sakura: "Yeah, is that what you want?"  
Naruto: Heck Yeah please!"  
Sakura: "Ok, this is my home! Did I leave the door unlocked?"  
*Opens the door and they all walk in*  
Sasuke: "Wow Sakura! I always thought you lived in a dump!"  
Sakura: "Aww heck no!"  
Naruto: "Come on! Where are your kitchen?"  
Kakashi: "How come we all don't talk right?"  
Sasuke: "What you talk 'bout?"  
*They all go to the kitchen*  
Rock Lee: "There is an unknown person on your table doing an attractive pose! Shall I kill it?"  
guy on the table: "It's me Neji! I have been waiting for you!"  
Sakura: "Well get off the table! I need to prepare the food!"  
Neji: "Why are you 2 naked?"  
Sasuke: "Some time last night my bandaids on my nipples fell off."  
Rock Lee: "One of mine are still on!"  
*Sasuke rips off Rock Lees bandaid on his left nipple*  
*Rock Lee shrieks like a girl*  
Sakura: "I'm cooking the roman noodles! Sit down around the table. They will be done in a minute!"  
Rock Lee: "Sakura where will you be sitting?"  
Sakura: "My chair!"  
Kakashi: "I'm going to die of retardation!"  
Sakura: "Retardation? I'm not even sure if that's a thing!"  
Rock Lee: "I dared him to it! Retardation? RETARDation?"  
Sasuke: "No dude, no."  
Kakashi: "Do you have music here?"  
Sakura: "Yeah but the music player broke."  
*Kakashi gasps*  
Naruto: "I'm HUNGRY!"  
Sakura: "Ok they're done!"  
*10 minutes later*  
Naruto: "Good dinner!"  
Rock Lee: "This is lunch, Idiot!"  
Kakashi: "I fixed your music player."  
Sakura: "Thank you!"  
Rock Lee: "Sakura? Who do you love? Me, Naruto, or Sasuke?"  
Sakura: "Neji!"  
*Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Rock Lee all gasp*  
Neji: "But me no love you!"  
Sakura: "I was kidding! Rock Lee, it's you!"  
*Rock Lee screams*  
Sasuke: "Come on Naruto. Let's be depressed together!"  
Naruto: "Ok!"  
*Guy comes*  
Guy: "Lee, did you get her?"  
Rock Lee: "Yeah!"  
*Rock Lee and Guy start screaming like girls*  
*Kakashi turns on the same party music and they all party then faint*

THE END 


End file.
